Doces lágrimas gélidas
by Arashi-San .R
Summary: Minhas melhores recordações haviam sido ao lado dele. Algo que nunca se apagou dentro de mim. O calor do inverno, que me aquecia. Já não mais precisava lamentar minha solidão.


**Doces lágrimas gélidas**

"– M... Mas que diabos está acontecendo!? – Ainda não raciocinara.

– Eu posso explicar tudo! É que... – Dizia, com o pecado estampado em sua testa, como se tentasse o esconder entre as mechas loiras que teimavam em cobrir o local.

– Cansei! – Definitivamente.".

Lembrava-me claramente daquilo, e meu doce coração, despedaçado a cada vez que as imagens apareciam na minha mente. Não contive as lágrimas.

Estava sozinha.

O suave e frio frescor das brisas de inverno se intensificavam a cada vez que um vagão de trem qualquer passava. Estava, mesmo depois de tudo, sozinha. Sem mera companhia de ninguém, simplesmente despejada em prantos, ali. Mas o dia, lentamente, se passava para mim, e decidi que nunca mais veria a sua cara novamente.

É algo terrível. Só queria esquecê-lo no momento. Por sorte, meu ódio contribuía significativamente.

Não, não poderia mais lamentar por causa de um alguém que nunca pôde demonstrar verdadeiro amor perante mim. Cansei, de fato. Levantei.

Algumas horas se passaram, enquanto caminhava pela fria neve que cobria todas as calçadas. Talvez... O encontrasse.

Ele, quem me acolhera por algum tempo no passado em seus braços; rejeitado, quando conheci o "outro".

Provavelmente, mal me aceitaria, vivendo sua vida alegremente ao lado de outra que lhe proporcionasse algum tipo de carinho. Contudo, eu... Minhas melhores recordações haviam sido ao lado dele.

Algo que nunca se apagou dentro de mim.

Finalmente, chegara na casa.

– S... Sasuke-Kun? – Não respondeu às minhas seguidas batidas na porta.

Talvez, ele estivesse lá, apenas, ainda, guardando rancor por mim. Ou não.

Fui pelos fundos, as portas estavam abertas. O interior, limpo, perfeito, como de costume; um agradável cheiro rústico de madeira espalhado por toda parte. Aquilo me trazia lembranças; sempre boas.

Subi as escadas. Ao menos, desejava sentir novamente a essência do lugar em que ele vivia. Poderia ser a última vez em que eu estaria realmente confortável.

Abri, lentamente, a porta de seu quarto, e joguei-me na cama. Os lençóis, o edredom, emanavam seu cheiro, que nunca poderia esquecer. Abracei um travesseiro, sem motivo, apenas tendo um devaneio com meus velhos tempos.

Passados alguns minutos naquilo, saí, arrumando a desordem que outrora causara.

Afinal, ele não estava lá. Entretanto, se o fosse, certamente descontaria boa parte da raiva que o fiz sofrer. Tragicamente.

Permaneci sentada na frente da casa, meus cabelos voando com a ventania gelada que me atingia, e os braços, abraçados aos joelhos.

Tudo era frio. Meus sentimentos, congelados. Oceano de solidão.

Repentinamente, um floco de neve atingiu em cheio minha face, fazendo-me tremer.

– "Maldita...".

Limpei-me, ainda com os dentes batendo. Tornei os olhos a se fecharem.

Um suave calor acariciou meu rosto.

– Sasu... Sasuke-Kun? – Fixei o olhar nele, o qual tocava minha face.

Na ausência de qualquer palavra, tomou-me em seus braços acolhedores. Só então, reagi com uma série de lágrimas que percorriam, hora como lâminas de arrependimento, hora como carícias carinhosas, meu semblante.

– Sakura... Obrigado... Por se lembrar de mim. – Olhou-me ternamente, calmamente. Um sorriso.

Entreguei-me completamente ao abraço, e, passar alguns instantes, tomei seus lábios.

O calor do inverno, que me aquecia. Já não mais precisava lamentar minha solidão.

Já não mais derrubava sobre o passado de tristeza aquelas minhas imprestáveis _doces lágrimas gélidas_.

* * *

Achei que essa fic foi uma das melhores que já fiz, ou não (OH). O título ficou um pouco coisinha-esquesita-que-não-tem-nada-a-ver, sacas? Mas até combinou com a história, afinal. Além do mais, o narrador é a Sakura, e foi uma experiência bem estranha escrever com ela "contando tudo"; digo, diferente (=)'). A idéia surgiu de alguns delírios da minha imaginação, e sério, eram coisas melosas, potencialmente dramáticas. Aceito mesmo críticas construtivas, então, _fala que eu te escuto_.

Espero que tenham gostado, obrigado.


End file.
